1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to portable computers, especially laptops and hand-held, personal digital assistant devices, and, more particularly, to a plug-in sound accessory for enabling such computers to radiate sounds.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multi-media conversion kits are available for enabling a computer to radiate sounds. Typically, such a kit includes an audio card insertable into an expansion slot of the computer, a pair of loudspeakers, and a pair of cables for hooking each loudspeaker up to the audio card. Hooking the speakers and the wires up correctly has proven to be beyond the capabilities of some computer operators. Also, sometimes there exist situations where the time for making an audio-visual presentation by computer is limited and, in those cases, the time required for hooking up the speakers and the wires is simply not available, even for an experienced computer operator.
Multi-media computers with factory built-in sound capability are also known. However, such built-in sound computers tend to be very bulky and unsuitable for making audio-visual computer presentations at multiple sites.